Entropía
by Kira-Sun
Summary: El triunfo del caos en la política xingese condenó al imperio a la guerra civil. Una cadena de eventos inevitables. Ling había previsto el desorden, porque allí se hallaba en su elemento. Al final, el único remordimiento del Emperador fue no haberse quedado junto a Lan Fan en aquél lugar sin nombre un poco más, hundido en su música entre un océano de horribles sonidos. EDITANDO
1. Argumento

**N/A:** Angustia. Tragedia. Personajes originales. Exageraciones y mezclas raras. Fic presuntuosillo. Ligera divergencia respecto al canon. Desarrollo de personajes. Referencias históricas como headcanons. Inspiración: «Romance de los Tres Reinos», «El libro de los ritos» y «Los viajes de Marco Polo». Visualmente de «The legend of Zhen Huan», «The legend of Mi Yue» y «Marco Polo» (serie).

EDIT: Este fic está en proceso de edición. Así es, ahora más digerible y en orden cronológico xD Yay!

* * *

 **Exoneración:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Mi negocio es la profanación. La trama LingFan está inspirada por el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice, cosa de mi musa Arcade Fire. Mío es únicamente el esfuerzo de reunir las piezas y ponerlas en su lugar.

* * *

 **Argumento:** El triunfo del caos en la política xingese condenó al imperio a la guerra civil. Una cadena de eventos inevitables. Ling había previsto el desorden, porque allí se hallaba en su elemento. Al final, el único remordimiento del emperador fue no haberse quedado junto a Lan Fan en aquel lugar sin nombre un poco más, hundido en su música entre un océano de horribles sonidos.

Confinado el emperador a la caja de silencio a la que lo condenó el veneno de su hermana imperial Xiuzhen, Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang habrían de cargar el imperio y la guerra civil sobre sus hombros. Lan Fan agradecería el silencio, porque desde que Ling Yao cayó en aquel coma, el mundo se convirtió en un estridente asalto a cada uno de sus trastocados sentidos. Agobiada por la culpa, buscará venganza sobre cada persona que haya intentado eclipsar la luz del emperador.


	2. Prefacio - Desequilibrio

**Entropía**

" _Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, are given a chance to climb. They refuse, they cling to the realm or the gods or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is._ "

(Game of Thrones, The Climb)

* * *

. . .

 **Desequilibrio**

 **I.** Verano, 1925

. . .

De pronto, acudió a ella la verdad como una especie de anagnórisis tardía: _Ling era la estrella más brillante de todas._

Trémula, inhaló el aroma del incienso entremezclado con el viento nocturno y con disimulo limpió sobre la falda el sudor de sus manos solo para darse cuenta del pronunciado temblor de su muñeca. Exhaló muy despacio. La expectación le crispaba los nervios. Sentada en la quietud de aquel salón, tuvo la repentina certeza de haber atisbado el ascenso del decimosegundo príncipe, Ling Yao, una y otra vez en los ojos vivaces y el carácter tenaz de su pequeño cómplice de travesuras. Algo la había arrastrado hacia él, semejante a la gravedad, natural e invisible, y ello la obligaba hoy a recriminarse: no tendría que estar luchando contra lo ineludible.

Antes de que la lucha por el trono los impeliera a la rivalidad, hubo un tiempo más simple. Ling había estado en brazos de su padre imperial la tarde en que lo conoció. Xiuzhen era una niña de siete años y Ling un recién nacido regordete. Al interior del palacio, el viento perfumado agitaba la tela vaporosa de las cortinas. Lo conoció entre un baile de gasas de seda en verano. Había descubierto al emperador sentado al fondo de la habitación, con un bebé risueño que lo hacía sonreír, evidenciando una alegría que ella no había causado ni merecido jamás. Ling fue especial desde entonces. Incluso cuando otros príncipes y princesas fueron dados a luz para el beneplácito de la Corte Imperial. Su majestad perdió el encanto de la novedad en cuestión de semanas, así Yao fue el primero en remover el rescoldo de sus sentimientos paternales tras la muerte del hijo favorito, y el último en arrobarlo de verdad.

Xiuzhen, hija única de Dama Yuan, la tercera consorte imperial, había cultivado a través de los años un testarudo apego por el príncipe Yao, firme en la pueril convicción de que nada triunfaría sobre su afecto. No obstante, el transcurso de los años había hecho patente su ingenuidad. Pobre de aquél que no lo entendiera, pues las reglas del poder en el imperio no perdonaban a los incautos.

Por esa razón estaba aquí ahora.

—¿Me permite preguntar algo, Sr. Elric? —Xiuzhen alcanzó la taza a pocos centímetros de sus dedos, suplicando que la agitación no se expusiera mediante un movimiento tan simple. Una vez con la taza sobre los labios, el aroma del jazmín expandió la curva de la delicada sonrisa ofrecida al joven extranjero. Él alzó la vista del tablero y unos llamativos ojos verdes veteados en dorado la observaron con suma cortesía—. Ha conocido a Su Majestad durante un largo tiempo —señaló, pensando en los siete años de guerra desde que el antiguo emperador había muerto y Ling Yao había regresado triunfal del oeste—, ¿se considera un amigo suyo?

Él parpadeó, pillado distraído en la profundidad de su pregunta.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. —Sonrió al cabo de un par de segundos, su acento era extraño, mas no cómico, y se daba a entender muy bien—. Espero que sí. —Una breve risa escapó del muchacho.

Desde mucho antes del armisticio, dentro de la corte las críticas y los rumores se habían alimentado de Mei y su obstinada cercanía con el amestriano. Sin embargo, sentada frente a él, era fácil entender por qué Chang era propensa a la reiterada compañía de una criatura de tan exquisita naturaleza.

Yuan Xiuzhen, quinta heredera del Difunto Emperador, no había tenido oportunidad de convertirse en hermana de la decimoséptima princesa durante la obligada estancia en la capital que se exigía a los hijos de los diferentes clanes. No mucho después del nacimiento de la heredera Chang, Xiuzhen hubo de partir en atención al reclamo de la costumbre, dispuesta a instruirse en los menesteres del gobierno de las provincias, la disposición de los ejércitos, el servicio al pueblo como ministro, cualquiera que fuera el medio, la demanda primordial que su familia hizo a su viaje fue encontrar el modo de destacar su valía como regente, en espera de la sucesión. Madre había sido enviada de vuelta al noroeste, al territorio de su clan, y Xiuzhen estuvo por su cuenta hasta la fortuita alianza con su hermana mayor, Lan Yi. A lo largo de aquellos solitarios años, demostró ser una líder cuando menos competente en las tierras orientales y una conquistadora más allá del mar al norte, a través una campaña militar que solo la inestabilidad de Xing, consecuencia de la cercana muerte de su imperial padre, pudo truncar.

Xiuzhen se esforzó a través de las condiciones más adversas, pero en la época de la _Búsqueda de la Inmortalidad_ , palideció ante el Emperador Yao y la piedra filosofal.

Frente al tablero de ajedrez, en el acogedor saloncillo, con una misión que odiaba y la empujaba a la desesperación tal cual la arrastraría una roca atada a un tobillo hacia las profundidades del más salvaje río, volver a compartir una mesa con su hermano no era un paliativo a los duros años transcurridos desde su salida de la capital.

Tragó con esfuerzo mientras Alphonse Elric movía un alfil y eliminaba a su caballero. Distraída, se obligó a esbozar un mohín de disgusto tras el aprieto de su pieza más sagrada. Puso a salvo a su rey, fingiendo el esfuerzo mental de buscar una salida.

—Entiendo que usted es su hermana mayor —aventuró él, parpadeando mientras buscaba las palabras en xingese.

Xiuzhen emitió un sonido de disgusto y encumbró una ceja al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia el rostro masculino contorsionado en preocupación de repente por la fría reacción recibida.

—Pariente Imperial —le corrigió seria, un segundo antes de obsequiarle una sonrisa indulgente con el propósito de aplacar su confusión—. Soy hija del Difunto Emperador—coincidió—. Mas no debo ser nombrada hermana de Su Divina Majestad, Sr. Elric. Si el tonto indicado lo escucha, podría volver a agitar la paz que nuestro soberano ha ganado con grandes esfuerzos.

—Lo lamento —dijo, perdiendo la cara de espanto lentamente y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. Las reglas son muchas, no importa cuántas veces Mei las repita —se disculpó.

Ella tuvo de nuevo la idea de que ese joven era un encanto y sería una lástima si terminaba enredado en las elucubraciones de la corte. Meneó la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera ahuyentar la idea, pero presa de una reacción automática que solo atajó demasiado tarde, Xiuzhen dirigió sus ojos a la preciosa jarra de vino sobre la mesa. Una excelente bebida de más allá del territorio de su familia que compartiría con el emperador llegado el momento. Una última ofrenda antes de...

Evitó suspirar y puso toda su atención en la partida de ajedrez que estaba perdiendo.

—Son un cuadro de belleza envidiable —comentó. Él frunció el ceño en el acto, obligándola a elaborar—. Usted, Sr. Elric, y la Duquesa del clan Chang.

 _Oh_ , justo cuando creía que no podía ser más adorable, Alphonse Elric sufrió la traición de un furioso rubor que trepó de su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Carraspeó y asintió.

 _Vaya caballero de cuento occidental._

—Agradezco su comentario, Lady Yuan.

Xiuzhen abrió la boca para formular una pregunta adicional que la ayudara a dilucidar el camino de la ahora Duquesa Chang en la política del imperio, pero sus palabras murieron en la garganta cuando _lo_ percibió. La cálida caricia de su _ki_ causó un aluvión de recuerdos y relajó sus facciones, invadida por el potente anhelo de aquellos días.

 _«Aquí viene»_.

Su Divina Majestad Imperial.  
El Emperador Sol.

Ella lo había visto como un crío en brazos de su padre y había sentido su _ki_ por primera vez, iluminándola. Lo supo entonces, Yao Ling sería la estrella más brillante de todas.

Estar aquí, protegiendo el deseo de apagar una estrella, en una alocada y escandalosa tentativa, era un pecado para el cual la muerte sería un tibio castigo.

—Hermana Yuan —saludó el Emperador, moviendo una mano y agitando la tela de su manga derecha.

—El título que Su Majestad me otorga es del más alto honor. —Xiuzhen se levantó e inclinó el torso en una profunda reverencia, sus manos unidas en puño como saludo por no limitarse a realizar la grácil inclinación de las damas de la corte—. Pero justo explicaba a vuestro encantador amigo el perjuicio que implica para vos.

Él la estudió un momento, curioso más que suspicaz, y al final meneó la cabeza.

—Tú y Lan Fan planean hacerme enloquecer con las reglas. —Sonrió y Xiuzhen intentó imitarlo lo mejor que pudo, hasta advertir que su gesto era tan tenso e iba tan impregnado de pesadumbre como el de ella—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—No tenéis nada de qué disculparos, Majestad. —Yuan giró hacia Alphonse, ya de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón color arena. Aguardaba con una sonrisa enorme. Al virarse el emperador, Elric hizo una impecable inclinación—. Vuestro amigo ha sido una compañía por demás agradable.

—¡Alphonse! —Ling agitó los brazos en el aire, confiriéndose, sin querer, un aspecto cómico, enfundado en el espléndido traje ceremonial. Se forzó a sonar animado, más por actuar frente a ella, pero Yuan rastreó el cansancio en su voz—. Lan Fan me habló de tu llegada, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Yao Ling cerró la distancia para abrazarlo. El gusto del Emperador por semejantes despliegues de contacto corporal no dejaba de asombrarla. El afectuoso gesto colocó un nudo de extrañeza y envidia en el estómago de Xiuzhen y el desagrado que guardaba para sí misma medró mientras ellos conversaban como un par de viejos amigos. Alphonse Elric, un extranjero sin ningún título nobiliario, estaba en más derecho de llamarse hermano de Ling que ella. Luego de todo lo sucedido no debería dolerle de ese modo.

—Lady Yuan ha sido muy amable.

Ella procuró sonreír.

—Pero, me temo, no un digno contrincante de juego.

Su sonrisa volvió a agriarse al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia el tablero como una forma de apoyar sus palabras.

—¿Perder? ¿Yuan Xiuzhen? —Se admiró el Emperador, sonriendo con juguetona malicia—. ¡Ella es una estratega! Te ha estado tomando el pelo, Alphonse.

Acto seguido, se sentó en el lugar vacío y los invitó a acompañarle a un nuevo juego con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Dónde está Lan Fan, por cierto? —Inquirió el extranjero, mirando entorno en busca de la guardaespaldas. Xiuzhen compartió su curiosidad, contaba con ella en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran como estaba previsto. La necesitaba. Luego, se preguntó si Lan Yi no había decidido otra cosa en el último momento y los planes cambiaron en consecuencia. Sus ancestros evitaran algo así, lo hacía por necesidad, pero odiaba improvisar.

Xiuzhen interpretó el papel de la estratega absorta en su primera jugada. Una partida con el Emperador de Xing ameritaba que se lo tomara en serio. Y así era, pero no con el cien por ciento de su atención, porque atrapó el casi imperceptible movimiento de la cabeza del Emperador como un silente comando al amestriano.

 _No hables, no ahora, no aquí._

Era obvio: no podían confiar en ella todavía, y ¿por qué lo haría? La amargura se preparó para otro asalto, revolviéndole el estómago.

Había demostrado ser una aliada útil en la guerra de sucesión, pero incluso con su origen, seguiría perfilando como una ominosa candidata al trono mientras Yao no engendrara hijos. La corte la odiaba, pero era prácticamente una heroína para el pueblo, no del mismo modo que Ling, pero sin duda se le apreciaba más de lo que se había querido en Xing a cualquier miembro del clan Yuan.

—Mejoré mucho desde la última vez —se ufanó él con camaradería. El alma de Xiuzhen cayó a sus pies. El corazón se le enfermó de anhelo y durante un momento no tuvo idea de si el mareo lo causaba su incapacidad de respirar sin delatarse o el golpe de sangre en sus sienes que acalló el mundo a su alrededor, abandonándola con sus memorias sobre el pasado.

¿Qué importaba la prosperidad y la paz del imperio? ¿Qué más daba la historia de su apellido y el honor que se le había encomendado resarcir para su clan? Restaurar su hermandad por sobre cualquier otra cosa perfilaba como la prioridad. Tal vez, si él se sentía capaz de depositar toda su confianza en ella, y Yuan demostraba ser digna, cesaría la guerra, la inestabilidad, el pasado.

Hubo de realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener sus ojos limpios de cualquier indicio de culpabilidad.

—Ya veremos —le desafió con una sonrisa torcida que le causó dolor en cada músculo facial.

Él realizó el primer movimiento y las jugadas engañosas, y las que eran rígidas en su naturaleza, se sucedieron durante poco más de una hora. Cada cuando, sentía los ojos del emperador sobre ella, estudiándola con el mismo cuidado que movía las piezas. Su mirada oscura y penetrante. Si hubiera sido una peor mentirosa frente a un maestro del engaño como Yao, ya estaría bajo la custodia de los guardias.

El mundo los había convertido en mentirosos, tramposos descarados, jugadores astutos. El pensamiento la dejó descorazonada y al tanto de lo cansada que se sentía.

No habría sido capaz de señalar el momento exacto, pero algo se rompió entre algunas jugadas erradas y el primer trago de licor que ofreció casualmente. El significado del juego comenzaba a volverse dolorosamente obvio. Ella solo podía esperar tener tiempo suficiente.

—Oh, vamos, Xiuzhen. —El tono jovial de Yao irrumpió entre el espeso silencio de varios minutos, más falto de esa alegría auténtica que lo caracterizaba de lo que había sonado hasta entonces—. No me dejarás ganar solo porque soy el emperador, ¿o sí?

Xiuzhen ansió con todas sus fuerzas permitirlo. En su fuero interno, se dijo y se repitió una y otra vez que lo hacía en verdad. Que todo esto era porque amaba a su hermano y a su nación y era lo mejor para todos. Lan Yi le había contado sobre lo que le deparaba a Ling en caso de sobrevivir a esa noche. A él, a cada reino del Imperio. En nombre de un bien mayor, debía ser valiente y encarar el terror con entereza.

Inspeccionó el tablero. El caballero del emperador protegía a su rey y ella tenía una reina y un alfil preparados para ejecutar movimientos amenazantes, aunque obstaculizados por un peón y el caballo imperial. Aspirando el dulce aroma del vino, el cáliz sobre sus labios, parpadeó en reconocimiento. Lo entendía.

Yuan supo dónde se hallaba la guardaespaldas, Lan Fan; y tras escudriñar otro poco, se hizo una idea de la posición de Mei Chang también.

Supo que estaba por perder a más de un hermano aquella noche.

Yuan Xiuzhen advirtió su propia situación en el juego.

No tuvo la vergüenza de sonreír la próxima vez que el emperador le ofreció, maquillado de simple cordialidad, el magnánimo gesto de una salida antes de ir muy lejos como para merecer ninguna misericordia.

Xiuzhen extendió un brazo y sirvió un par de tragos de vino. Su rostro y su conversación no la traicionaban, pero sus acciones, aun inconscientes, habían estado intentando aprovechar las oportunidades para advertirle al emperador lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Sin embargo, brindó en honor al Emperador Sol. Él no se había dado cuenta, o si lo hacía, estaba dejando que sucediera de igual modo.

Que su luz los iluminara el resto del camino, pensó, porque estaban por emprender una larga caminata a través de las tierras del espanto. Con un poco de suerte, esta vida habría sido el infierno y más allá solo aguardaba el descanso.

Se habría echado a llorar cuando miró directamente aquellos ojos tan similares a los propios, en los cuales podía leer la tenacidad de antaño y el horror de la guerra y reconocerla como una carga compartida, pero se exigió una última dosis de fortaleza, obstinada. Había llegado hasta aquí, demasiado lejos.

Le dedicó una mueca de labios apretados, incapaz de calificar como sonrisa, y apuró el dulce líquido. Contempló luego el recipiente con sumo interés, sintiéndose lejana y miserable. Su tiempo se agotaba. Su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse pesada por el licor.

—Qué descuidada. —Habló de repente, mirando la taza de té por fin vacía frente a Alphonse—. Es una cosecha magnífica que he traído especialmente para el Emperador, pero puedo ofrecerle un poco. —Invitó al joven Elric contra el protocolo, pero él no advirtió su impaciencia a través del gesto, y aceptó con un cabeceo y una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Bébalo lo más despacio posible, confíe en mí.

Se apresuró a adelantar tres sitios a su reina. Había bebido más que sus compañeros y el vino comenzó a dejar una nota amarga al final. El caballero del emperador liquidó a su reina, del modo que ella esperaba. El sacrifico de Yuan dejaba una apertura para su alfil. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron de nuevo. Ling Yao se había quedado sin una sonrisa para prodigar, entrelazaba los dedos y sobre ellos apoyaba el mentón. Sus ojos oscuros quedaron fijos sobre los de ella. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

La dama de los Nara había hecho mate. El juego se había jugado hasta que no pudo exprimir nada más de ninguno. Ambos lo habían sacrificado todo.

¿El honor de su familia valía su propia dignidad?

—No beba más de ese vino, Alphonse. —Pidió Xiuzhen, sin retirar su vista de Ling—. Busque al médico de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? —La mirada del extranjero se posó fugaz sobre la taza, luego el emperador, y al final sobre ella otra vez—. ¿Ling? —La pregunta alarmada del muchacho logró que los ojos penetrantes del Emperador se desviaran.

—Hazlo, Alphonse —le indicó con voz suave pero extrañamente autoritaria—. Sal de aquí, ahora.

Él obedeció, no sin antes prometer traer consigo al médico de alkahestria cuando comprendió lo que allí estaba sucediendo. _Lo que sucede es el fin_ , pensó. Antes de la intempestiva irrupción de una nueva partida de la guardia imperial, en el Salón Azul estuvieron ellos dos, hundidos en un silencio expectante. Paneles azules cubrían las paredes, adornados con motivos de frescos paisajes matutinos, arroyos, nubes, aves. Las cortinas de tela añil se mecían con suavidad, movidas por la brisa nocturna que se colaba por la puerta y actuaba como la única fuente de alivio en el súbito bochorno de la estancia. Preciosos objetos de jade y oro adornaban mesas y estantes, la luz les arrancaba destellos.

—Es un lugar tan bonito.

—El mejor. —Ling Yao realizó un gesto pesaroso—. Fue mi preferido, hasta este día.

Xiuzhen parpadeó y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Este día?

—Te estuve esperando. Sin saber que eras tú, por supuesto, General Yesui. ¿Cómo sospechar de ti después de todo?

« _General Yesui_ ».

 _Yesui_. Utilizó el nombre que la tradición de su familia, la porción del pasado glorioso que había logrado sobrevivir en su reino al noroeste, le había otorgado. El Emperador, incluso ahora, admitía su identidad, su origen y sus razones.

Él quiso creer en su hermana más allá de la sensatez que le exigía no hacerlo. Hasta el final, donde descubrió a la traidora detrás de la máscara confirmando temores insospechados, jugando el juego de la muerte, porque al fin de cuentas, ¿qué insensato apuesta con su propia vida a sabiendas de que perderá? Había contemplado nombrarla, de manera oficial, general de sus ejércitos aquella noche. Sin embargo, ella... era la máxima mentirosa.

Xiuzhen agradeció la muerte como una bendición del cielo. El honor de su familia, el antiguo clan Yuan, tuvo a bien cobrarse con su propio orgullo. Ella habría tenido que ser más inteligente que eso, impedir que los clanes continuaran desbaratando el reino. Quiso disculparse, pero su voz quedó estrangulada en el nudo de su garganta. En su lugar, curvó la comisura de sus labios en una muestra de sincero pesar. La respuesta del Emperador fue una de esas expresiones adormecidas que la devolvieron, brevemente, a su infancia, cuando lo arrullaba antes de recostarse a su lado. Sus párpados pesaban mientras le dedicaba un último gesto de honda tristeza.

Al instante siguiente, el mundo comenzó a perder nitidez a su alrededor. Los contornos se difuminaron, el resplandor la cegó y acudió a ella una fuerte sensación de náusea. Posó una mano sobre la mesa, buscando estabilidad. Una punzada en la cabeza, un retorcijón en el estómago y todo se volvió negro.

La estrella más brillante de todas se había apagado.

Xiuzhen lloró mientras moría.


End file.
